Protecting assets or maintaining secrets on a mobile device presents challenges. As an example, existing security approaches do not provide secure means by which to effectively generate and maintain a key on a mobile device. Additionally, passphrases and personal identification numbers (PINs) used in connection with mobile devices commonly have little to no entropy, making such security features vulnerable to attack. Accordingly, whether using security identifiers (SIDs) or securing a container in online and offline authentication, a need exists for providing capabilities to protect cryptographic information (such as a key) within data on a mobile device to decrease vulnerability to a security breach.